


If I Lay With You In Love

by EtoilesJaunes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon!Chat, F/M, Kinda, bc i miss all the catholicism from MCR fanfics lol, bible story retellings, let's just give mari some generic parents thx :), spoiler alert: there's sex, tom is NOT her father he's too nice to pull this bs, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes/pseuds/EtoilesJaunes
Summary: Then Tobias said in answer to Raphael, “Brother Azariah, I have heard that she already has been married to seven husbands and that they died in the bridal chamber. On the night they went in to her, they would die. I have heard people saying that it was a demon that killed them. It does not harm her, but it kills anyone who desires to approach her. So now, since I am the only son my father has, I am afraid that I may die and bring my father’s and mother’s life down to their grave, grieving for me — and they have no other son to bury them.” Tobit 6:14-15
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	If I Lay With You In Love

**Author's Note:**

> not me coming back after two years to post literal blasphemy instead of the fic i still haven’t finished lol
> 
> tw for very light domestic violence

“I can’t believe we’re going through this again.” Marinette sighed as she felt his claws thread through her hair, catching a lock and adding it to the plait he was braiding. “Are there really still people stupid enough to keep trying?”

“Well, my Marinette  _ is _ quite the prize. Have you heard of her?” A hand came up to her chin and tilted it up towards the mirror. “She is sensible, brave, and  _ very _ beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have her.”

Marinette met her own eyes in the reflection. She hadn’t used as much makeup as she would have if she cared, but her eyes appeared larger than they normally did, her lips a slightly redder shade. “Have  _ you _ heard of her curse?”

“Of course I have.” Marinette pulled her chin out of his hand so she could look up at him. He leaned in closer to her, a hair’s breadth away from her lips. “And she’s more than worth it.”

He kissed her, then, softly so he wouldn’t make a mess of her makeup, but still full of devotion. 

* * *

_ The first time… Well, she’d like to say it had been an accident, but it wasn’t. Not entirely. _

_ When her father introduced her to the man she’d one day marry, she was happy. He seemed decent — respectable, even. His family was of equal station to her own, he wasn’t too outspoken, and he was quite attractive, as well. _

_ The first time they were alone together, though, he was sure to let her know exactly what he expected from her. In detail, he explained what kind of relationship they’d have and what they would give each other. For one of the first times in her life, Marinette had been scared. _

_ So, she prayed. _

_ Night and day, she prayed to God that he would deliver her from this marriage. She asked that someone else, someone better would come along and offer something more appealing to her father. When that did nothing, she asked that he would suffer an accident and be unable to marry. She asked for forgiveness after that.  _

_ As the day of her wedding approached, as she saw him in the halls and gardens, as he would look her in the eye and she would know what he was thinking about, she began to pray for her own death. _

_ Yet she found herself at the altar, a goblet of wine in her shaking hands. Words were spoken, people smiled, and she found herself alone in a dark room. _

_ A single lamp burned next to the bed, casting an eerie light on the walls. She still wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but she stood by the foot of the bed and waited.  _

_ The seconds passed. It felt like they were being stretched into hours. Then it felt like there was not enough air in the room, not enough space for her to stand. It was too much too dark too hot and there were footsteps just outside the door and — _

_ She never thought she’d be the kind of person who thought God wasn’t listening to her prayers., but she had been good and dutiful and made all the proper sacrifices, yet the door was still opening. _

_ Please, anyone, if there’s something out there… I don’t care if it’s my own life that’s taken. I can’t go through with this. _

_ Her nails were digging into her palms as her husband stepped inside. He was silent, his eyes meeting hers with a look of victory. Was he getting some sort of sadistic pleasure from the fear she was radiating? He must have been, because a cruel smile stretched across his lips as he advanced. _

_ Frozen in place, she could only wait for him.  _

_ Please… Please… Please... _

_ He was inches away from her now. He reached across the short distance between them, but his hand had only barely grazed the cloth protecting her modesty when a dark, hazy figure appeared behind him. Her husband was jerked away from her by a hand around his throat.  _

_ All at once, it felt like the weight holding her in place had been lifted and she stumbled backwards, leaning on the bed for support as she stared with wide eyes at the creature.  _

_ Vivid emerald eyes met hers. _

_ “Don’t watch.” _

_ She pressed her face into the sheets, but she could hear the sickening snap and the sound of a body being dragged across the floor. A door opened and closed again. _

_ What had she done? She was ruined. Her family would be horrified when they found out what she’d done — who she’d prayed to. All she could do was sink down to the floor as tremors started working their way through her body, accompanied by hysterical sobs. _

_ It wasn’t until she felt a blanket cover her shoulders that she realized she hadn’t been left alone. She should have shied away. She shouldn’t have let herself be comforted by the thing she’d accidentally summoned, but…  _

_ Even through the blanket, she could feel the distinct tips of claws running up and down her spine in what she supposed was meant to be a soothing gesture. She would not let herself think about the fact that her tears were drying up. That would mean that it was working. _

_ “Marinette, are you alright?” _

_ The unexpected question startled her into glancing up, meeting his smaragdine eyes. They’d shrunk back slightly from the sclera to form an iris, though larger than any she’d seen, and with a pupil in the form of a slit down the middle. The black aura had faded, revealing a masculine figure with blonde hair, though he had two large ears sticking out of the top of his skull.  _

_ There was more about him to see, she was sure, but... His gaze was captivating, though unlike anything she’d seen before — it was unsettling yet she found herself unable to look away. _

_ “Marinette.” She shook her head slightly to come back to herself — had she gone absent minded? “Are you alright?”  _

_ No longer a surprise, his voice grounded her and prompted her to review how she felt. _

_ When she’d been younger, walking in the gardens behind her father’s house had been one of her favorite pastimes. There was a small pool they kept fish in. Many hours were spent watching them dart back and forth, noticing how they caught the sunlight. _

_ In the winter, it would at times get cold enough for a small layer of ice to form on the surface, yet the fish continued swimming as if nothing had changed. She hadn’t realized how far she was leaning over the pool until the ice split under her unbalanced weight and the freezing water was cutting through her clothing, creeping slowly towards her bones.  _

_ It wasn’t a very large pool, but it was plenty deep enough for her small frame to be submerged completely. The cold surrounded her, and she wasn’t sure if her panic made it spread into her lungs or if it was her breathing in the cold that made her panic — and then there were hands on her shoulders, dragging her out, banishing the chill from her lungs.  _

_ It took a long time for her to stop shaking, though. _

_ The night of her first wedding, her demon stayed with her until she felt warm again. _

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

The hands pulling at her hair quickly fixed it while she herself straightened her clothing out. “Enter,” she called.

The door opened, and her father walked in. There was a tired sort of apprehensive look in his eyes as he regarded her. “Marinette,” he began, and she felt an invisible hand close around her arm, “please. This time… Marinette, if you have any part in what’s happening to them, it has to stop. This is the seventh — and I’m not sure how many offers you’ll get if this one ends like the others. You know what happens to women who don’t find a husband, even those who are well-off.”

“Well, if this one turns out like the others, perhaps you can simply increase my dowry again, Father.” Turning to the mirror, she gave him a cool glance through the reflection before fussing with her hair. “Anyways, you said it yourself — I’ve been set apart by some higher power for a worthier man, and if this is not he, then who am I to challenge the will of the Lord?” 

As he escorted her to the hall where the ceremony would be taking place, he was silent.

* * *

_ The second husband had been the younger brother of the first. It was his right — as well as the law — for him to take Marinette as his wife in his elder brother’s stead. The two had been close, but Marinette had not met him or even seen him until she experienced the deja vu of standing at the altar. _

_ That night he’d walked in, eager to show her just exactly what he thought about his brother’s death. _

_ One, two, three blows — then, her resolve crumbled and she was praying in the wrong direction once again. But this prayer was the one being answered. _

_ This second time wasn’t easier, but the shock was less. This time when it was over, she didn’t cry but let her head rest on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. This time, when he got up to depart, she opened her mouth.  _

_ “You know my name, but I have nothing to call you.” _

_ His shoulders stiffened beneath that otherworldly material covering them, and a tail hanging from just beneath the small of his back twitched. He flexed his claws as he turned his head to look at her.  _

_ “Chat,” he said simply. “You can call me Chat Noir.” _

_ “Thank you for hearing me, Chat Noir.” _

_ “If you need me again, I will come when you call.” _

* * *

Her hands no longer shook when she took the goblet and drank from it. She looked into the eyes of the man standing opposite her, saw his greed for the large dowry and the lust for her figure and the complete disregard for the being standing to her left, concealed by magic from human eyes.

Her Chat had a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_ After the third one Chat had opened his arms and Marinette all but fell into them, clinging to him as he whispered things he’d seen about the man’s soul.  _

_ She even felt happy after that one, a sort of easiness that remained as she slept alone on her wedding bed until her father arrived the next morning. _

_ “Marinette…” And there was horror in his eyes, a fear she hadn’t seen before — a fear of her. “What are you doing?” _

_ “It’s not me, Father,” and she had her own fear on her face, one that had the color of contriteness that she’d practiced, “it was a demon. I had no control over this.” _

_ “What use could the Devil have for killing these men?” Her father’s hands spread in front of him.  _

_ The silence in the room pressed around them. “Perhaps it wasn’t the Devil who sent the demon.” _

_ The struggle forming on his face showed her he was attempting to come up with a reasonable excuse, one he could convince himself was true. Marinette folded her hands in her lap as she waited for him. “Perhaps… These weren’t the men you were intended to marry.”  _

_ A pleased smile brightened her countenance. “Then, I guess we’ll just have to find the right one.”  _

_ She had barely even lied. _

* * *

It wasn’t easier to bear in the moment, but she chose to concentrate on where his hands had been reaching as he was jerked away from her. The unthinking way she turned to the side and pressed her face into the bedspread, the way she pressed the palms of her hands flat against her ears — it was a reflex by now, and she’d learned to block the implications of the situation out.

The feeling of those claw tips tracing her spine let her know it was safe to look up. When she did, it was with the smile of knowing something good was to come. Chat pulled her into his arms, encouraging her to sink into the warmth of his embrace. 

Eventually, one of his hands made its way up her spine again and curled around the side of her neck. He leaned back and tilted her head upwards, giving him the access he needed to claim her mouth with his.

* * *

_ The fourth was the first one drawn in by the promise of her growing dowry. Three husbands dead had all but given truth to the rumors surrounding her; glances thrown her way grew increasingly frightened, passers-by shrunk into the walls when she approached, and her father became more despairing by the day.  _

_ Marinette tried to feel ashamed, to feel some form of sorrow for the men who’d taken their place across the altar from her, but all she could see in her mind’s eye was their common selfishness and arrogance.  _

_ This fourth man seemed to be no different. The first time she’d met her newest betrothed, before she could say a word, he was telling her that those other men had been weak, that he was strong, and that he would make her be his wife. She’d kept her composure as she silently condemned him.  _

_ That night, she almost felt eager to go through the formalities and get to her wedding night — she was eager to see her Chat again.  _

_ “My Marinette, I’m beginning to question your taste in men.”  _

_ “You’re too funny, mon chaton. You know I have no choice.”  _

_ That was the first night she asked him to stay. _

* * *

Marinette sank easily into the kiss, parting her mouth to explore the line of his lips with her tongue. He responded in kind, gently leaning forward and twisting his body until she was laying beneath him. The feeling of his body on hers drove away all thoughts of the recent horrors. 

When she felt as though she could scarcely draw breath from being kissed, he broke away and began trailing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone. As he moved, one of his claws drew back the fabric of her shift, exposing more of her skin to him.

* * *

_ The fifth seemed genuinely nice when she met him. She wondered if he would be the one for her, or if he would reveal some hidden true nature later. Yet, her wedding day approached and he showed no sign of deserving the same fate as those before him.  _

_ The day arrived, and she was smiling as she prepared herself. Her maids had grown too superstitious of her wedding to help her without trembling hands, so she’d dismissed them in favor of doing it herself.  _

_ As she worked in solitude, she idly wondered about her Chat Noir. She would miss him, in spite of her better judgement. She’d barely thought of how she wished she could thank him properly and tell him good-bye when she saw a familiar figure in her mirror. She turned to him, an elated smile on her face.  _

_ “Chaton!” she greeted him, “I was just thinking of you!”  _

_ He gave her a satisfied half-smile in return. “You were wishing for me more sincerely than you realized,” he returned. “This is not our usual setting.”  _

_ Marinette lowered her eyes for a moment, unsure of why she suddenly felt ashamed. She told him, then, of this fifth engagement: what she saw of the man, what she hoped the marriage would be, and her relief that this was all going to be over. “I wished to say farewell to you, Chat and to let you know how eternally grateful to you I am for hearing me when I felt as if all hope was lost.”  _

_ “He must be quite a man,” mused Chat as he leaned against the table she sat at, “to secure your good opinion. I shall miss our little encounters, and you most of all. I must say I’ve grown quite fond of being your guardian. Should you ever need my services again…”  _

_ “I’ll call for you.”  _

_ He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. “Farewell, my Lady.”  _

_ After the ceremony, her newest husband had a distinct air of smugness about him. It’s just the wine, she told herself as she sat alone, watching him laugh with his friends. She looked away as he made a crude gesture and two of his friends turned to glance at her.  _

_ Her apprehension returned in full as she waited in the bedchamber. He eventually came stumbling in, reeking of alcohol. “At last,” he slurred, “you’re mine.”  _

_ As he approached her, she shrunk back into herself.  _

_ “Please, don’t—”  _

_ “Look at you. Weak. Helpless. Pathetic.” He spat the last word. “I don’t know how you killed those men before me, but I won’t go down like they did. I will be the man to have what no other could — I’ve got you right where I want you.” He surged forward, but before he could even touch her, Marinette cried out for her protector.  _

_ “Oh, Chat, do you think I’ll ever find real love?”  _

_ He pulled her closer against his side. “Sometimes you find what you’re looking for in the most unlikely of places.”  _

_ Comforting touches turned into gentle lips on soft skin and ended with exploring kisses that slowly lost all semblance of hesitance.  _

* * *

“Please,” she gasped. “Please, I want…” She could barely think as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot in their exploration. 

“What do you want?” He pulled his head back, eyes burning into hers. “Name it, Marinette, and it’s yours.” 

She pulled one of his hands to her thigh where the fabric had run up enough to leave some of her skin exposed. She didn’t wince as his claws lightly scratched her skin. Hoping her pleading eyes were enough to make her meaning clear, she took a breath to steel herself. 

“I want you.”

* * *

_ “Marinette.”  _

_ She sat upright at the sound of her name. Her eyes peered around in the darkness, taking only a few seconds to find the glint of moonlight reflecting off those green eyes. “Chat? What are you doing here?”  _

_ “I came to warn you.” Marinette felt him sit down next to her more than she saw it. Her hand unthinkingly found his and entwined their fingers. “Your father has made arrangements for you to be married to another man — today. I know, it’s okay. Don’t cry. I’m here.  _

_ “He intends for it to be a surprise. He thinks if you don’t have time to prepare, you will be successfully wed. Please, don’t ask me to tell you what I know of this man. I’m so sorry that you will have to spend even a few hours in the company of that creature, but by today’s end, he will be taken care of like the others.  _

_ “Do you trust me?”  _

_ All she could do was nod.  _

_ That evening, she didn’t wait long before pulling him in for a kiss. _

* * *

Sharp claws turned into a gloved hand, which in turn gave way to surprisingly warm fingertips making their way up her thigh. 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

“I can hardly think of anything else. I’m yours, Chat Noir. I want you.” 

Her world had been turned upside-down in the past few months. She’d not thought a demon to be capable of good, but he’d protected her from the harm that came her way. She hadn’t thought a demon to be capable of kindness, but he’d comforted her and given her hope. 

She hadn’t thought a demon to be capable of love, but what else would you call the tenderness with which he removed the last of her clothing? What else would you call the reverence in his eyes as he looked at her — all of her, vulnerable and unafraid — for the first time? And as he started moving, hands exploring her body, bringing her pleasure to new heights — yes, this must be love. 

“Did you enjoy that?” His voice was barely indistinguishable from a growl in her ear.

“Yes,” she breathed in reply. 

“That was just with two fingers.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as her imagination went wild. Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched her — he knew what he was doing to her, she knew that, and he was enjoying it. She felt something warm and hard pressing against her, already starting to drive her wild with anticipation once again. 

He pressed into her slowly, but his previous ministrations had left her ready and wanting and her hips rose to meet his.

“Chat…” His name was all he needed to understand how desperately she wanted him. He started off at a steady pace that grew as their passion drove their movements quicker and quicker. Months of heightened emotions and confused feelings were released each time she felt him drive deeper into her. 

She cried out in pleasure, her mouth forming his name and the Lord’s and everything in between. Her mind grew more and more feverish until, at last, her legs tightened around her hips and she moaned her release. He kept moving through her climax, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could. 

In her bliss, she barely registered him pulling out until he hooked a hand behind her knee and flipped her onto her stomach. He kissed a trail up her spine, ending at her ear and causing goosebumps to rise all over her arms. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, my sweet Marinette.” 

She hadn’t gotten re-oriented to her new position when she felt his hands pull her hips up. When he slid in this time, she immediately noticed a difference. This was more urgent, more primal; this is what she had been craving. Where she thought she’d been satisfied, she now begged for more in broken moans. Her fingers clutched and grasped at the pillows, the sheets - whatever they came into contact with. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, she felt him grab a handful of hair and pull her head backwards. She pushed herself up — really, what choice did she have? — and he relaxed his grip in favor of sliding his arm around her waist. He only barely slowed his pace as his other hand dipped below her hips to add to her pleasure. 

“You’re mine, Marinette. Mine.” 

“Yes, yours, I’m yours—” 

There was a burst of sensation on her shoulder, then, as his teeth met her soft skin. She couldn’t tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began, every feeling contributing to a heady combination of endorphins that quickly overwhelmed her once again. 

When she was aware of herself once more, her head was back resting on the pillows. She was quietly gasping as Chat continued fucking her at an increasing pace until she heard one long groan and felt the sudden loss of him behind her. She could only assume that he, too, was experiencing the deafening pleasure she’d just come to. 

After a moment, he guided her to a different part of the bed and collapsed next to her. She curled up against him with her head on his chest, feeling his breath, listening to his heart. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, drifting in and out of sleep, but eventually the first hints of morning’s light filtered in through the windows. 

“Marinette.” His voice broke the silence. “I’m a selfish being. I want you to be mine — only mine — forever. If you don’t feel the same, of course I’ll respect your wishes, but—” 

“Chat, I am yours.” Marinette pushed herself up onto her elbow so she could look at him. “Every part of me. I want a forever with you, too.” 

Chat smiled and pulled her closer for a kiss. 

* * *

A soft knock at the door. 

“Enter.”

Marinette’s father entered the room, a look of tempered joy on his face. 

“Marinette, I have some wonderful news.” He took a seat, wringing his hands. “We have a visitor — a man of God. He says he’s been visited by an angel who told him to seek you out and marry you. Now, don’t give me that look. He knows about the demon, too — all the particulars. The angel told him how the two of you can banish it on your wedding night. Please, just… Give him a chance.” 

She followed him to the courtyard where a man stood watching the fish. He had blond hair and dark clothes made from a material she couldn’t quite place. 

Then he turned to face her. 

She’d know those emerald eyes anywhere.


End file.
